Helping strays
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Her life was a mess, his was messier. She did see the use of living, he did. She strayed and a fellow stray took her under his wing. Kataang AU, first fan fiction here
1. Tears and rain

_Ok this is my first fan fic on , however this is one of my biggest and most loved story on DA and KF. Please note that I usually try not to write this dark, but when I do people just fall in love with it. I really hope you all like this, so please hit that review button at the end of this chapter. _

_Ages are simple and if you can't figure this out I'm not going to help you at all. Take the ages from the show and add ten to them, but just so no one gets confused I'll list the ages. _

_Aang: 22, Katara: 24, Sokka: 25, Toph: 22, and Zuko: 26, hopefully you can get everyone else._

**I own nothing but the storyline kinda started in my head, but that's about all I own of this story.**

* * *

It was pouring, no one could possibly see if they were walking. Umbrella's covered the sidewalks, and only a few people run to get inside. Yet the little black car tugged along, carrying it's to passengers home. One was focused on the road, but his concern was for the woman sitting in the back. Her face was tears tricked, heartbroken by yet another man, all because of what she had. She was looking lazily out the window, thankful for the rain.

"Madam Katara, I'm guessing the date didn't go so well with Master Jet." The driver said softly.

"No, not at all. In the end it was only that huge fountain my father and mother left behind that he wanted." The woman whimpered.

"Your brother is getting worried; he called while you were gone. Though he was happy to hear you were seeing someone."

"Why is Sokka worried? Because I live alone in our old house, and can't find anyone. And I live no one but you Bato?"

"That may be true madam, but he's your brother." Bato said as he pulled up into the huge garage by the huge mansion.

Katara got out of the car, along with Bato's help, and dragged her was over to the kitchen. The phone was ring, she know very well who it was. Just another suitor, that's most of her calls were now a days. She was twenty-four and still single, never dated someone long enough for them to be caller he boyfriend. She ignored the ring phone, and went to here bed.

Katara had been happy, she had always been happy; it wasn't until men started seeing her as a target for them to have. She could walk the street without some guy knowing who she was and following her all the way to her father's business, which she now ran. She landed on her bed, curling up into a ball as the phone would ring and ring. She had told Bato answer the phone, only if it was a number she told him was all right.

But the phone was ring and ring, and not even some music could stop it or drown it out. She had had enough, it was driving her mad, and the constant heartbreaks had her deep in depression, Katara wore the mask of happiness. She ripped open her walk in closet, found some jeans and a nice shirt, pulling a long coat of the whole outfit. Katara put her hair up in a hat, and grabbed a raincoat and another hat.

She stormed through puddles and the rain, grabbing her bike, which was hardly used outside of the mansion. She raced off on it until she reached the graveyard, getting off the bike and throwing it on the ground, before kneeling in front of a giant tomb stone. She needed to get something off her chest before she went through with anything.

"You know, Sokka's would kill me if he knew I was planning this. He really would, and he would have known if I didn't wear the stupid thing called a smile. I can't take it anymore, Sokka can run the business, and it's not like the world will suffer without me." Katara said to the tomb, kinda laughing in the rain. "You know that was the tenth man to break my heart, but I've always had weak armor. That and Sokka rips it away when he sets me up with a friend of his. So I'm sorry, but I have too, Sokka has Toph so he's not alone."

Katara got up, and for once she was glad it was raining. She got back on her bike and rode to the city's bridge. It connected downtown with the residential areas, but the public used it for meets and stuff, it was a huge bridge. Tall with cold, unforgiving waters underneath it, no one would know she was gone. She climbed onto the railing, the wind blow her two hats away. It was pushing her and she let it, it wasn't going to take long, not long at all.

There was suddenly two strong arms around her waist, pulling her off the ledge, and causing her to scrap her hand. The arms pulled her close to someone's warm body, now getting hit with the rain. She fought to get loss, but it was an iron hold, a dead iron hold.

"Let me go!" Katara demanded kicking and fighting the hold. "Please let me go! Let me jump, please."

"No, no, I won't let you go, I won't let you jump." A deep, soft voice said. "I won't want to be the one to report it or tell what happen. People love you, I'm sure."

"The only people who do are dead or far away. They don't care enough to be close." Katara whimpered, for she was crying. "No one wants me; it's just what I have."

Whoever had her let go, but grabbed her wrist hard, pulling her along. She gave a small cry of pain, noticing for the first time she had been hurt. A dog came barking toward her and the person pulling her, soon going to the man's side. She didn't ask were he was taking her, but she He turned, heading towards the middle-lower class apartments, and she didn't say a word. He entered one building, and seemed to ignore the doorman's comment toward him. The man pulled Katara into an elevator, and she looked down at the floor, they were both soaking wet. He still had a firm grasp on her wrist, and she noticed that both his and her's were covered in blood. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He was tall, lean, yet strong build to him. His thick dark brown hair was gently dripping drops down his face. His eyes were gray, stormy gray like the clouds, and she couldn't help but want to stare into them and see the person behind them. The dog beside him was a white and brown wolfhound. It was a beautiful dog, whose loyalty reminded her of Bato to her. The door opened and he pulled to his apartment, putting her on the coach, before going off to get something. The dog sat there and watched her, tail wagging and panting happily.

Katara was debating the fact that she could just ran and leave, go back to the bridge and jump and he would probably never know. Her blue eyes watched the door then the dog, going back and forward between the two. For some reason she didn't want to leave and the dog kinda scared her.

"You didn't run." His voice made her jump and quickly turn to him. "Much less head for the kitchen."

"No, I didn't." Katara said looking down. "Your dog would probably stop me if I tried anything."

The man couldn't help but laugh. "Appa would bark, but Momo would be the one to really try to stop you if he wasn't sleeping. Here, for your hand."

The man handed her a towel, and she applied pressure to it, before really looking at the cut. It wasn't bad, maybe a few stitches. She hadn't notice the man take her hand gently, it wasn't till there was a sharp sting that she noticed he was holding her wrist and cleaning the wound. She gave a small cry in pain and the man muttered sorry over and over. She noticed the cut was bigger then what she thought, and the man gently wrapped it up tightly.

"So you say no cares." The man said looking at her with those big gray eyes. "But I don't even know you, and I care."

"Thanks for that." Katara said avoiding those eyes. "And I'm sorry, causing you all this trouble."

"It's nothing; I'm use to helping strays. Its what my uncle use to do when I was younger."

"Stray? You calling me a stray?"

"In a way, yes. Everyone loses their way, I know I sure have, probably a lot more then I wanted to." The man seemed to be down cast, avoiding her's.

"What's your name?" Katara asked gently.

"Oh, I'm Aang, and that's Appa, and Momo is my cat."

"A house of strays?"

"You could say that." Aang chuckled. "And you are?"

"Promise you won't tell a soul." Katara said shivering a little, and Aang wrapped her in a blanket.

"I won't tell a soul, now a plant on the other hand." Katara broke out laughing at the joke.

"I'm serious." Katara said laughing and Aang nodded. "My names Katara, Katara Mizu, if you want to be formal." Katara looked to see Aang starring at her, shocked, almost choking on his breath. Katara looked down, before getting up and heading for the door. "I should probably get going."

"No! Its late, and I don't want you jumping off any bridges!" Aang said stepping in front of her and pushing her back down to the coach. "You must be cold; I'll get you some dry clothes."

Katara watched as Aang left into the depths of the apartment, coming back with a shirt and some pants. Katara thanked him and went to the bathroom to change, everything was baggy. Katara went back to the coach and was a sound asleep soon after curling up on it.

* * *

_Hit the little review button for me please, and trust me this story gets a whole lot fluffer towards the end._

_Thank you and remeber I own nothing here but the storyline.  
_


	2. Friends and hospitals

_Yes here is chapter too, it weird when you write in a dark theme people really like it. Thanks to those who reviewed this. And by the way this is a ten chapter story, just so you all know._

_I own nothing here, just the idea for the story._

* * *

"_No! Its late and I don't want you jumping off any bridges!" Aang said gently pushing her back down to the coach. "And I don't want you to go just yet."_

_"Why?" She breathed, finding his face was just inches from her's._

_"Because, I would never be able to do this." Aang's lips were on her's now._

_She pulled him closer to her, causing her to fall on her, sending her further back onto the coach. The kiss deepened, his tongue was wildly exploring her's and their hands were everywhere, slowly pushing and pulling the other down. Aang's lips trailed down her neck, and she arched her back in pleasure, and her nails were digging into his coach._

_"Aang, please, don't, stop." Katara panted._

_"I won't plan on it for a million years." Aang whispered in her year. "It's just you and me."_

Katara shot awake, trying to figure out what had happened in her dream. She pushed the covers off, and she noticed they were different from the ones she was use too. She found the same scene from her dream, the coach, but there was no Aang in sight. Katara's hand suddenly shot pain through her as she got up, remembering the baggy cloths.

Katara went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She made some eggs she found, surprising a cat in the process. It jumped out, but calmed at the sight of her in Aang's clothes, purring and rubbing her feet. She put her breakfast on a plate, and sitting down at a table. She found a note, from Aang, saying he had to go out, but would be back later and that everything was locked.

There was a low growl from Appa, and Katara turned to see Appa know something was coming. Momo reached too, hissing and crawling at the door. She when to go open the door to see what had them all worked up, only to have Appa push her back, and block her way. The door suddenly burst open, and three huge men walked in, all wearing black and tough by the looks of it.

"It seems Aang's got himself a girlfriend." The man who seemed to be the leader said walking towards her. Appa and Momo were quickly kicked out of the way. "And a pretty one at that, sure knows how to work you." Katara toke a step back, searching from something to stop the man from coming any closer.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked, her back meeting a wall, she gasped in surprise.

"What is with people and questions. See if I told you, I would have to kill you." The lean man said holding up a switch knife. "And I really don't want to do that to a pretty girl like you."

"KATARA!" Aang's voice called, and she could see him standing in the doorway, completely terrified and angry. "What are you doing here, Kuzon?"

"Aang, what a pleasure to see you." The man said turning around. "I believe were long over due. You left, and you haven't been living to the code we gave you."

"You came here from Omashu!" Aang shrieked. "Just let her go, she doesn't have anything to do with what I was, she doesn't know!"

"Tempting, but I like her." Kuzon said darkly.

Katara managed to slip away, and hide in Aang's room, in his closet really. She could hear the sounds outside and she searched for something, anything, she could use to get a message out. She fumbled around in the dark small space, crying as she looked. Then she heard it, there was a gunshot, and she froze, until there was a loud door slam, and she raced out of the closet, grabbing a phone on the way. She raced out into the living room of the apartment, finding it a mess, with Appa and Momo ready to pounce at anyone who opened the door.

Aang lying on the floor, holding his right shoulder. He's breathing was far from normal, and half his body was bathed in blood. Katara fumbled with the phone, dialing 911 and chocking back the tears. Somehow the operator calmed her down long enough to get the information and keep her on the line, repeating it was fine over and over. Katara ran to get a towel, putting pressure on his bleeding shoulder, ignoring the pain in her hand as she did.

Momo and Appa gave up on protecting, and came over to help the best they could. Momo was licking one of his hands, while Appa licked Aang's wincing face. Aang's eyes cracked open, noticing Katara pressing down hard on his shoulder, and his hand rested over hers. She looked at him with tear flowing down her cheeks.

"Some strays, can't be saved." Aang said softly.

"No, no that's not true." Katara said resting her head on their hands, crying even harder. "It's not true, it can't be, you're lying."

"Katara, I'm sorry." Aang said, just before the paramedics came in pushing Katara way.

One tried to calm her down, trying to find out what happened, but she was too shaken to help. They took Aang way; bring her along just a little while after noticing her hand. Of course they were seriated, when a nurse steered Katara away to stitch up her hand. Katara was shaking in fear, waiting for someone to tell her how things were going. But they simply gave her a phone and some paper work to fill out. She called Bato first, hoping she wasn't took shaky.

"Dear God, what's wrong with Katara!" Sokka's voice yelled into the phone.

"Nothing beside you blowing her eardrum!" Katara yelled back.

"Why are you at the hospital?" Sokka seemed to soften up. "Katara, Bato said you snuck out last night, what's going on?"

"It's nothing; really you don't have to worry. I'll leave when they tell how things are going."

"Katara, I'm coming over, don't you move."

"Sokka, I'm fine." The phone went dead before she could get it out. She was going to have to do a lot of explaining.

* * *

"Katara, what were you trying to pull?" Sokka yelled at Katara as she looked down at her feet that were hanging over the hospital bed she was sitting on. "Much less, why are you wearing those clothes."

"Please, Sokka, don't get mad at me." Katara said and Sokka's stance went limp, hit by her serious voice. "The truth was I tried to jump, jump off the bridge, but someone grabbed me and pulled off the ledge." Katara check to see Sokka was indeed fighting back his anger. "They took me back to their place and gave my some clothes. In the end, I fell asleep and woke up just before some men broke in." Katara was fighting her tears now. "And then, I don't know! He was on the floor and there was blood and he was shot."

"Who?" Toph asked scaring the two.

"Aang!" Katara said crying into her hands.

"You mean that kid is still around!" Toph said, making the two look at her. "He use to go to my old middle school. His uncle died when he was twelve, and he kinda withered away, turned into the total opposite of what he was."

"I'm sure Aang's a common name." Sokka said.

"I think he just created a shell, to keep the other kids out. I followed him one day, and he was helping a little brown and white puppy." Toph said, making Katara's eyes widen. "He called it Appa, I think."

"Dear God, it is him." Katara cried harder. "But he's not like that any more, he was kind and gentle, he made me want to stay."

Both Sokka and Toph looked at her, gaping at her. They didn't know of her heartbreaks, those gallons of tears she cried, much less those many thoughts of suicide she had thought of. And here she was confessing in a mess of tears, that someone, someone she hardly knew made her want to stay there. Like he gave her meaning or a purpose, yet when he himself was trying hard to find his own. Katara didn't know why she was feeling and acting like this, there was no armor protecting her wounded heart, no, it had melted away when he pulled her off the rail.

Sokka had seen woman cry, that was for sure, maybe a lot more then he would like too, but seeing his sister, breaking down was too much. He had told Bato to not to tell her he and Toph were boarding a plane to see her, it was mid-October, and she need a surprise. Now he was regretting it, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess, but then again, maybe that man, that man that made her happy, would be dead and found dead days later. She hadn't cried this much, not even at their parents funeral, no the early Katara was buried away.

"Katara, do like him? Do you want to do something for him?" Sokka asked softly.

"He needs someone, someone to help him. He's a stray, a stray who took other strays under his wing when he himself was lost. Sokka, I'm a stray too." Katara said crying. "I want him to have somewhere bigger, somewhere where he can stray to the comfort of someone else."

"Where does he live?" Toph asked shaking the car keys.

* * *

_By the way the first part was a dream for Katara, that's not a flashback. People seem to think that for some reason._

_Please review thanks  
_


	3. House, room, and home

_Yes, the third chapter, and everyone seems to like this, its really weird. Oh well hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Again I own nothing, even though I really really want to.  
_

* * *

Weeks had passed, nothing on Aang had come to Katara, and she was beginning to try and slip away to the hospital more and more. Sokka and Toph had helped her take his things from his apartment to her house. She found herself seeking the comfort of Momo and Appa, it helped the three of them keep from worrying about their fellow stray. Sokka and Toph watched Katara closely, listening to the phone when ever she called someone, trying to find out if she would end up trying to jump again.

Katara was falling asleep on the coach more, Momo and Appa curled up close to her. She started pick up the phone, even when the suitors called. She talked to some of them, but usually turned them down, saying she still need some time to heal from her other heartbreaks. Slowly calls stopped and her life seemed to get better. However it got even better when the hospital called with news, Sokka had never seen her move so fast.

* * *

His whole world hurt, head was throbbing, side was drilling pain up his back, and his shoulder was raging. Slowly his eyes opened and, light flooded into them, slowly things went from blurry to clear. He moaned slightly, sucking in the air as a nurse touched his side, not knowing he was awake. She turned and smiled at him, before sticking her head out the door, calling for someone, then whispered to them. Both seemed to run off leaving him there.

He thought he was gone, he had said he was sorry to her, he wouldn't be surprised if she had jumped. Though the thought broke his heart, she was so beautiful, smart, and her voice was nothing like he had heard before. Yet she was crying for him, and he would no doubt cry for her. So badly he wanted her to cry on him so he could whisper over and over it was all right to her.

It was ten years, ten years since he had let himself feel like this. He looked that part away, made a new self, and he strayed way to far. His uncle dead and he got in fights and grades dropped. High school was full of gangs and drugs, and he did his best to leave that place, that town, that pain. He left after graduation, just left, got on a bus and looked for help. Somehow he got a job, managed to live his life, like he wanted to, like he was raised to. Then they found him, and he was moving more and more, packing one day then be gone before the sun had risen.

The sound of rapid footsteps knocked him from his thoughts, and he looked to find her, Katara standing there, hand over mouth, and tears already falling. Aang could only stare at her, only want to comfort her more, but sitting up hurt a little.

"No, you shouldn't do that, you're still hurt." She said racing over, hovering her hands just centimeters from his chest. "You should rest, really."

He slowly took one of her hands into his, pulling her closer with the other. He buried his face in her long brown hair, gently feeling her arms wrap around his torso. She was indeed flustered, hesitant as to what to do, but she did it either way. He pressed her hand on his chest, holding it there, holding her close.

"Please, don't worry, I'm fine. Things have been a lot worse for me." Aang whispered softly to her. "This is nothing to what its been."

"I'm just happy your alive." Katara said. "You saved me, and you saved me from myself."

Aang clung on tighter, it hurt, but he didn't care. He muttered something, but even he didn't catch it. "Don't leave, please, don't leave Katara." Aang said into her hair.

"I wasn't planning on it."

They stayed like that for a good five minutes, it was filling, far more filling to Aang than Katara would ever know. Katara thought Aang was the only one who saved someone, yet she had saved him. His past was bond to catch up to him, and it did indeed, and he would have died alone, but now he had someone to turn to. His shell was broken, and the lock was picked, he was starting to love again.

"Aang, you help strays right?" Katara said looking deep into his eyes after they had pulled away.

"Yes." Aang said focusing on her.

"Well, you can't help all of them, when you're one yourself." Katara said. "Much less in that apartment of yours, and you can't live alone hurt like that."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You'll coming to live with me, Appa and Momo and your stuff is all ready there."

"Katara, I can't, that's to much for me, I don't deserve it."

"Aang." Katara's voice was firm. "I know I haven't known you for long, but I want you to live there. I want you to live with me, I'm alone, and Momo and Appa don't really want to leave anytime soon."

Aang smiled. "So they made a choice already. Fine I'll stay."

Katara brightened, and dug out her phone, calling someone and disappearing from the room for a while. She was back with nurses, and they helped him into a wheelchair, and off to Katara's car. Aang was impressed, a luxury car, that was bond to last and something good to have at those times. She helped him into the front seat before running around the back to the other side.

* * *

"That's a house?!" Aang gapped.

"What, too much? It was my parents' house." Katara said. "But it is big."

"That's an understatement." Aang said as Katara helped him out slowly. "I think the White House is smaller."

"You've seen the White House."

"Not up close, but I have seen it."

Katara laughed, and two people seemed to run out of the mansion, running to help Katara. Sokka was the first to reach them, and Toph was close behind. They helped Katara and Aang up to the door, beginning greeted by Appa and Momo. They guided Aang to his room, taking the elevator, for they were afraid he wouldn't make the stairs. Aang thanked them, and over looked the backyard, it was huge, and he know why Katara was alone.

There was a knock on his door and Katara walked in. She smiled at him, joining him by where he was looking. "You know, I use to run around that backyard. Sokka and I, with our friends, I've never had more fun." Katara said looking out. "Now its just a lot, I miss the laughter that filled it."

"Things are ghostly when their empty." Aang said, and Katara could see his eyes were distant. "Katara if you know some of the things I've done, you wouldn't let me stay here."

"People change, Aang." Katara said. "Then there are people who need to talk and have people listen."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

_Please review, and next chapter is mostly a flashback_


	4. Truth

_Sorry of the delay on updating this, I've been busy with reports and what not, but I finally got this up. Keep reviewing please and all that wonderful stuff, but remember I own nothing but the story line and that's about it._

* * *

Aang toke a deep breath before starting, looking at Katara with pleading eyes. Sure he was opening closed wounds, but maybe Katara was the healer he needed. At the same time, he want to tell her it was too much, he wasn't worth the ear. However something in those blue eyes, melted away his doubts and regrets he could have later.

"Katara, please know, everything just kinda happened at once." Aang said.

"I understand that." Katara said. "Now tell me so I can help."

"Ten years ago, I still remember that day; I was in middle school, walking home. I walked to a yard full of cops, and they were trying to push me away, telling me they would explain later. I snuck in, only to find the sight of my murdered uncle. I just ran, took off full speed, and cried my eyes out in some dark ally. Depression took over, I put distance between me and everyone else, I refused to let anyone close, dropped my friends completely, turned into a horrible mess."

"You strayed?"

"Yeah, I did. I fought kids for no reason, I didn't do work, and did everything and anything to make people hate me; wish I was dead, so when I was no one would care. But then I meet Appa, he was just a puppy, and I found I could change my ways but not my heart. I cared for Appa the best I could, and he stuck by me, he was my first real friend I made after everything. I still didn't change my image, maybe worked to bring up my grade, but other than that I was the same."

"Appa saved you." Katara stated and Aang smiled.

"People thought I was making a turn for the better, but in the end I when right back to what I was. That's when High school started and I was worse. I got into gangs and drugs, I was use to meeting up with Appa and feeling like the crap I was. Grades were average, but I was dump of messes. Suicide was a common thought, daily actually, but I stayed, and paid the cost, far more then I needed too."

Katara's hand gently took Aang's and he squeezed it.

"Someone was silently concerned for me, deeply worried, but I didn't know who. The day came when the drugs took their toll, and my body just gave way. I swear I almost died, I thought I died. I woke up to some men and one of really old friends, one I left, sitting there waiting from me to wake up. They were talking to him, saying they would watch over me until things got better."

"That's a good friend."

"That was, but I went to thank them when they let me out but he was dead." Aang was looking down. "But that's not where we're at. Slowly I got better, they help me drop my chains, leave my problems. I slowly got over things, and they told me everything, and I worked hard, hoping I could be friends again with the people I left. I stayed way pass when I was better, wanting to make sure I didn't take the path I had like before. I left to find my friend was killed, but the truth was he killed himself, harassed and beaten by my gang drove him over the edge."

Katara stayed quiet, looking Aang over.

"I visited his grave daily, leaving flowers and notes for his family, afraid to confront them face to face. His mom was leaving as I was coming, rushing back to her car to write a note back. I froze, staring at her as she scribbled something down, then hobbled off. Reading that little scribbled, was enough for my to make me want to do things my way, and I decided, but I wanted to tell her and her family first."

"What did the note say?"

"I forgive you; I forgave the first day you wrote these." Aang said looking down.

"What was his name?"

"Tomo, and his mother was Kaze. I remember standing at their front door; it was thanksgiving weekend, Friday to be exact. They never did anything after thanksgiving besides eat. Family was over, from all over the country, but I went though with knocking, and confessing."

_"Hold on, I'll be right there." Kaze's voice came from the other side of the house. Someone get the dog, he'll get the turkey!" The voice said before the door opened and she gasped. "Aang?"  
_

_"You could say that." Aang said looking down.  
_

_"Well come inside, its cold, you must be freezing."  
_

_"I'm not cold from the weather." Aang confessed as he walked in the warm house.  
_

_"Who is it Kaze?" Some one yelled from the kitchen.  
_

_"Jee, it's Aang!" Kaze yelled back and the whole household came running, and Aang just wanted to hide away.  
_

_"AANG!" A little boy said hugging his legs. And Aang was soon drowned in hugs.  
_

_"You must be hungry." Jee said.  
_

_"No, I'm not hungry at all, thank you though." Aang said. "I only came for a quick visit."  
_

_"No, you have to stay, it's been so long." Kaze said. "You were Tomo's best friend, he said you were having some troubles, and couldn't come over."  
_

_"He said that?" Aang asked looking down. The whole family nodded, and Aang almost broke down. "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."  
_

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"I've done some things I'm not proud of." Aang started and the whole atmosphere changed. "I tried, I tried hard to forget, forget that fact that people cared from me. I went down the wrong path, far too many times for what I thought was redemption. How did they tell you Tomo died?"  
_

_"He was stabbed; some people cornered him and killed him." Kaze said softly, and Aang's hands were in fists. "Why do you ask?"  
_

_"Cause that's a lie too." Aang said softly. "Tomo killed himself, he was cornered, yes, but by his fears, and it drove him too far. I never got to thank him for what he did."  
_

_"What do you mean?" Tomo's grandmother asked.  
_

_"I was a mess, I was more then a mess, I was a pile of crap, sorry. My uncle died and I took a turn for the worse, I betrayed my friends, everything just went down the drain. I got into gangs and drugs, but he saved him. Called some people, and they helped me where neither he nor myself could help me. It was my gang that drove him over the edge, that made him do what he did, and I'm sorry." Aang confessed, hot tears going down his cheeks.  
_

_"It's been you; you're the one leaving the notes and flowers, begging forgiveness and a second chance." Kaze said hugging Aang, making him jump in surprise. "Tomo never gave up on you, he gave you a second chance, probably a third and fourth, hoping you would come back to the people who cared. We already forgave you when you started leaving notes, we didn't know who you were, but we prayed that you would indeed get a second chance, and find someone who would help you bear that past of yours."  
_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, utterly and true fully sorry." Aang cried on her shoulder. He managed to calm down and step back for the door. "I should probably go."  
_

_Before they could object Aang opened the door and stepped out, going down the steps and Appa came running. The huge dog seemed to push Aang in the snow, and try to keep him there. He somehow managed to sit up and stare at Appa in the face, before beginning tackled again.  
_

_"Aang wait!" Jee said standing out in the cold when Aang got up to his feet. "If you don't have anything else to do, the least you could do his help us with some left overs."  
_

_"Sorry, but I have things to do. There's a big report due Monday and I haven't started it at all." Aang said smiling. "Thanks for the offer though."  
_

_"Aang!"  
_

_"Yeah?"  
_

_"You're a good man."  
_

_"Thanks, I'll remember that when I'm down in the dumps."_

"Aang, you ok?" Katara's voice took Aang back to reality.

"Fine, just remembered something." Aang said smiling "Now where were we?"

"You were confessing to Tomo's family." Katara stated.

"Oh, thank you. After that, life was bearable for me. Grades shoot up, and school became my most important thing. I still didn't let people in, but people asked what had happened to me. I called it many things, but then that day came. It was just two days before graduation, and I left the gang, said I was done and left. After graduation I got on a bus and left, seeking the comfort of somewhere else, and I wanted to help strays too."

"And that's were Momo and I come in."

"No actually, I found Momo in a trash can, helped him a little, but life was getting hard. Past was catching up far more than anyone would. I was leaving places faster than I was able to know the place, and suicide thought were coming back. Momo however had a way of telling you no. He would hunt me down, swat things way, anything to keep me there. In the end however he changed me too, and I started going back to live before my screw ups."

"This is where I come in?"

"Yes, you come in later, after I was fully away that no live should be wasted, that's why I pulled you off. I thought maybe you just need a friend, or someone that was an Appa and Momo to you. But things were coming, and I put you through more pain then anyone else."

"Aang, the moment those doors were opened and Kuzon came in, I was terrified, that I was going to die without thanking you. And then when I found you, I though I was going to be alone again. The truth is Aang, the moment I went home, I wanted so badly for you to come for somewhere and say something about how you were glad I haven't left to jump."

"After all that you still want me to stay here."

"I'm helping a very poor, and lost stray." Katara said before giving him a hug and leaving the room.

Aang smiled to himself. _No, Katara, you helping a poor, lost, lovesick stray._ Aang thought, before noticing it was well into the night.

* * *

_I seriously almost cried with I wrote this. Please review and tell me what you think_


	5. Enter Zuko

_Ok, finally another update and this is were conflict starts up again and marks the half way done mark. Any way just sit back and read and remember I don't own anything but the storyline  
_

* * *

Katara was running the house crazily, and Aang had been around long enough to know she was stressed about something. It had been two months since he had lived there, along with Sokka and Toph on the weekends. His gray eyes were watching Katara dart from on side of the house, yelling for someone to make her something, or find her shoe. Appa found it and was sitting next to Aang wagging his tail, and Aang looked at him.

"You're a very curl dog." Aang said to him getting up to yell at Katara. "Found it!"

"Where-" Aang cut her off by pointing to Appa. "Appa! Today's a very important day."

"What's so important?" Aang asked from behind the counter.

"Some banker is coming to evaluate me and the business. It's important that their impressed." Katara said grabbing some of the breakfast Aang made. "How's your shoulder?"

"Better, it's a little tight sometimes." Aang said.

"That's good to know, see you when I get home." Katara said before racing out the door, and Aang just shock his head. Momo watched from the window, giving him a sideways glance when Katara pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Katara asked the secretary as she raced in.

"No, Katara, you're an hour early." The woman said but Katara had already run off.

She wanted to make sure everything was perfect, and was racing about the office. The whole office was buzzing, of all days this had to be their busiest and crazy day. People were coming for her to sign things, her phone was ringing off the hook and that was all in the hour before the banker came. To their luck the banker was running late, giving them some time to breath. Eventually business died down, and they were able to breath and focus on other things. But when the banker and his lawyer walked in, breathing was dared.

"Hello, Mr. Iroh, it nice to have you here." Katara said shaking the old banker's hand.

"Well, Ms. Katara I will say I'm impressed, a woman like you running a place like this." Iroh said with a chuckle. "You have a very nice place going for you."

"Thank you, it's been rough, but we get over things."

"Oh, and this is my nephew, Zuko, fresh out of Law School."

"Nice to meet you." Zuko said, and Katara noticed the scar on his face.

"You too, so what do you want to see?" Katara said happily.

She gave them a whole tour, from top to bottom, every man and woman who worked for her. Iroh seemed impressed, and Zuko was satisfied, but he was eyeing Katara and she could feel it. The day dragged by, and lunch was bearable enough. She was happy when they left, but Zuko held back for a little while.

"Katara, are you free tonight?" Zuko asked lingering at her office door.

"Yes, I think so." Katara said looking over some paper work.

"Would you care to go to dinner with me, to talk business, of course?"

"That sounds nice Zuko, thanks."

Zuko smiled and left and Katara groaned realizing they were far from out of her hair. She left work early; there was nothing for her people to do, so she let them out early as well. She came home to a shocked Aang who pointed out the obvious to Bato and everyone else. Katara plopped on her bed, before rolling over and getting ready, but a knock on the door stopped her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Katara, what's going on?" Aang's voice asked, and Katara opened the door to find him standing there concerned.

"Oh, nothing." Aang raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I got asked out by the banker's nephew."

"And you're going through with that, you know what people will think."

"Yes, but he asked me out, not the other way around."

"Ok, just be careful."

"Why are you saying that?"

"It's my catch-phase."

"Lair!"

"Fine, it comes from a friend." Aang said turning and leaving her to change.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

"Just a sec! Appa, put that down!" Aang yelled chasing Appa around the house.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Haha." Aang laughed happily. "I'm coming!"

_DingDongDIngDongDingDong_

"Hold your horses." Aang said opening the door to a very well dressed man with a scar on his left eye. "Hello."

"Hello, you would be?" The man asked.

"I'm Aang, and you must be the man who's taking Katara out."

"Zuko's the name." The man corrected. "Why are you here?"

"I live here, well Katara insists on me living here."

"Oh, I see, nice meeting you."

"You too."

"Sorry for making you wait Zuko." Katara said running down the stairs, while putting on her high heels. "Oh, I see you two meet."

"Yes, now remember what I told you." Aang said.

"I'm a big girl, I'll be fine." Katara said.

Aang gave her a small smile and she left with Zuko to go to what ever fancy restaurant he was going to take her to. Aang watched the car pull away; there was something he didn't like about Zuko. He remembered back to the days when he would fight people because he knew there was something that needed to be knocked into them. That feeling was coming back, his sixth sense was coming back, and it was protecting his beloved friend.

* * *

_Don't worry this is not turning into a Zutara story, sorry Zutara fans. Please review and tell me what you think_


	6. Dinner and Dates

_:D Things are about it get a whole lot more crazy. Get ready for some twist and turns, ok, maybe not so much now as later.  
_

* * *

Zuko pulled up to some restaurant that Katara couldn't even pronounce. She would admit she was very nervous; she wasn't one to go out to places like this one, much less with some banker's nephew. She got out of the car, collecting her thoughts and hopes that she won't completely screw everything up, or something didn't go horribly wrong. But she had a grave feeling something would, and she was beginning to want the evening over with he took hold of Zuko's arm. He got them seats and they sat down, ordering some drinks.

"So what to you think?" Zuko asked.

"Its lovely, I didn't know it was here." Katara lied, for she knew it was here, but it was never much for her to walk in there and eat, she lived like everyone else. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"Its fine Katara, I have way more then enough money for you to get what ever you like." Katara was shocked, he was rich like her. "What shocked?"

"Slightly yes, I mean I know your uncle is rich, and lawyers make good money."

"My father's crimes caught up to him, and his rotting away in some prison, I don't know, I don't really see him anymore. Sisters in the crazy house, that I happy about, she was a demon beyond all means."

"The scar, how did you get it, your sister?"

"No, child abuse, my father got made when I was thirteen and well now I have this lovely scar. I've lived with my uncle ever since."

"Oh, sorry about that, guess I don't know what that's like." Katara said before drowning the comment with some red wine.

"What's with Aang?"

"Excuse me?" Katara almost choked on her drink.

"I mean what's your relationship with him. He said you insisted on him living with you."

"Oh, he's a friend, and a live saver, that's what my brother calls him. See I was a crazy mess before meeting him, and he kinda put him back on the right path. Of course he was hurt by his…um…past and I told him to live with me. Aang's just a friend though."

"Well that's nice of you. You're like a pound or something."

"You make it sound worse then it is, it's the only real way I can pay him back." Katara said getting awkward on the subject of Aang.

Their food came and Katara was glad for that, because it toke Zuko's mind away from the subject of Aang. Other talk came up and Katara found the food was good, but it still didn't have the special taste she could get at some Ma and Pa restaurant down the street. The meal was hardly filling either, but all together it was a lot nicer than she thought.

Zuko took her home, and she hadn't notice how late it was. It was only minutes till midnight, and Zuko kissed her forehead before bidding her good night. She watched him drive off, and she dragged herself off to her bed. Undoing her long brown hair, and put on comfortable pj's . She curled up, thinking over the night it wasn't bad, and Zuko seemed to care about her. Maybe just one more date would be nice, see how that went and go from there.

* * *

It had been two months, to very nice months of seeing someone and not having her heart ripped out. Katara had found Zuko charming and sweet. The second date had proven that, and lead to a third, fourth and so on. She was waiting for the first month for Zuko to turn around and say something about what she had but he didn't and she gave him a chance. He spoiler her, and slowly she wasn't labeled as a single anymore.

The two went everywhere and anywhere. Aang seemed slightly edge when Zuko was around but he learned to hide it well for both of them. Sokka and Toph were some what happy, yet somewhat shocked. They always though she would end up pecking at Aang's cheek or lips, making jokes and laughing with him not with this Zuko person.

However Katara was happy and they were happy, and Aang and Katara were still friends, they just saw less and less of each other. Aang was going out more with Appa, and it wasn't unusual for Katara to see him getting tackled by Appa in the park. Zuko couldn't help but laugh at the relationship between man and dog.

"I'm home!" Katara yelled into the house as Appa came running. She took her shoes off for she had gone to the park with Zuko, liking the nice March weather.

"How was it?" Aang asked popping his out from some doorway.

"It was nice." Katara said walking over to him. "Where are Toph and Sokka?"

"They left an hour ago, something was going on, had to leave." Aang said with a smile.

"Oh, well, I guess they had to then."

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Zuko?"

"He's nice, and sweet. He actually cares for me, and worries about me too. He's afraid you'll do something to me." Katara said with a smile laugh and Aang's face fell. "But I know you won't."

"Just be careful." Aang said softly.

"I am, Aang, I really am, stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying Katara, I'm concerned."

"You're jealous." Katara said turning around and smirking at him. "You're completely and utterly jealous that I found someone."

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh, you are so jealous." Katara laughed as she said it.

"Prove it." Aang snapped.

"You don't like him, you tell me to always be careful, you're always home before I am, and you edge when his in the house." Katara counted them out on her fingers.

"Ok, so maybe I am jealous. Katara, he's all you talk about, it's just him, I miss talking to you about things. Its him, him, him, and I'm fine as long as you're happy but I miss how we use to be."

"Aang, we're friends for god's sake. You make it sound like were married and are trying to get our broken marriage back together or something. Aang, I like him, he makes me feel special."

"That's not the problem; something about him really bothers me."

"He's taking me away from you, that's why you don't like him."

"Lust and love are two very different emotions."

"What are you talking about?"

"Does he love you or are you just some tool in his?"

"I can't talk to you Aang."

"Answer the God damn question Katara!" Aang said firmly.

"I don't know, ok, Aang, I really don't know, and I don't care."

"Trust me Katara, you care!"

"I don't care! Now excuse me, I would like to go to my room and think."

"Friends do things for a reason, even when it hurts. I should know, I lost one when he helped me."

"I'm not you Aang!" Katara yelled before slamming some random door shut.

Why was she feeling so torn, so confused? She was questioning every word she told Aang, was it the truth or something she blurted out to get him of her case. He's words were so strong, so bold, he knew what he was talking about, she didn't. She wanted to hug and slap him all at the same time; she also wanted to do the same to Zuko.

Katara wasn't use to this kinda stuff, she never was and she probably never would be.

* * *

_Yes, this is a major Kataang vs. Zutara part of the story. Its me things will get better after this. Please review._


	7. Confronted and Confessions

_Haha, this is were the plot really picks up, but don't worry it should get fluffy towards the end. I own nothing except the storyline_

* * *

Sokka and Toph were utterly shocked by the way both Katara and Aang were treating each other. It was cold and harsh, lots of yelling and silent mutters when the other would storm off to blow some steam. It didn't take much for the two to start fighting, a simple action comment, and they were off yelling at each other. Yet Sokka observed that the two were hurt by their yelling and arguing, Aang would disappear on walks long, throw Appa's ball farther. Katara was killing what ever meal she made, her movements were no longer fluid or soft.

Zuko took her out more, daily it seemed, yet there was always something different. Zuko had invited her to some corporate ball that both he and his uncle were attending. He needed a date and Katara fit the bill rather nicely. Katara had gone all out for it, doing her hair for what seemed to be two hours, eve with Toph's 'help'. Her dress was long at flowing; show cased her curves and body nicely. Her graceful walked seemed short lived, for it turned into another yelling feast and Aang leaving with Appa.

Zuko came in his usual manner, taking Katara in his usual manner. If there was one thing about Zuko, it was that he didn't change much, mind was slightly one-tracked, but it there was some difference each time. The drive to the ball was a quiet one, Katara was fiddling with her long jacket, remember Aang's caring words he always said. _Be careful_ It was always that, but Katara took it this time.

They strided into the ball, it was far to fancy to what Katara was use too, she didn't know anyone there. Zuko on the other had dragged her to many different people, who all seemed to be old friends of his. Katara gave her normal hello and nice meeting yous but she felt out of place. She was afraid she would screw up and just want to go home and die.

"Katara?" A woman named Ty Lee said.

"Yes?" Katara asked.

"What do you do exactly?"

"Oh, I run my fathers business, my brother didn't want it so I got it for Christmas, yeah me."

"Oh." Ty Lee's face fell.

"It's perfectly fine." Katara defended.

"Yes, well, I'm surprised Zuko's sinking that low. A middle class girl who runs her fathers business. Mai's going to get a laugh out of this."

"Mai?"

"Oh, she's Zuko's ex-girlfriend, but the two can't help but love each other. They got in a big fight last time and she found some other guy, real jerk if you ask me, and Zuko got jealous so he must have found you." Ty Lee said laughing a little.

"He's using me!"

"He's a lawyer what do you expect."

"And I thought he was saying that because he was jealous. Oh why didn't I listen to Aang?" Katara said falling back in a chair and crying softly.

"I'm guessing Aang's a good friend."

"He's my life line." Katara explained. "I have to go, tell Zuko to leave me alone."

"There you are Ty Lee." Some woman said. "Have you seen that Leech Zuko."

"No but I found his tool." Ty Lee said pointing to a sniffling Katara. "Katara, Mai, Mai, Katara."

"Dear God he went after you." Mai said, she was a grim woman. "Look I'm so sorry you got dragged to all of this."

"No, no, I see how it is." Katara said gathering her things. "I fell into the trap, sorry for coming here."

Katara raced off, biting back the tears as she ran for the door. Zuko stopped her but she pushed him off her and on to the floor, racing off. She came to the lobby and got on an elevator, there was nothing holding her back now.  


* * *

"Please, everyone stay calm." The police yelled and Aang wondered what in the world was going on. He noticed the crowd was looking up, and looked up to find the sight he didn't want to see again. There sitting on the edge, dress flapping in the wind, was the woman he had pulled off the railing months ago. Katara was sitting there at the top, and Aang was frozen with fear. He wedged his way through the crowd, and up through the front.

"Katara." He said to himself, before noticing Zuko. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing." Zuko defended.

"Don't lie Zuko, you used her." Some woman said hitting him, and Aang wanted to do the same only repeatedly.

"I knew you were up to something and I was right." Aang said storming over and delivering a punch to Zuko's jaw. The cops ran over and held him back. "I will hold you personally responsible if something happens to her. I've lost enough people in my sorry life to lose her."

"What's the worse you could do? And theirs no way your life was sorry then mine." Zuko said getting up.

"You don't want to know what the hell I can do." Aang hissed, getting lose from the cops. "I've lost both my parents, my one and only relative that cared, my best friend who never gave up on me. I don't want to lose anyone else; I don't want to take that path again."

Aang raced into the building before anyone could stop him, making his way to the roof. He slammed open the door, panting hard, getting the sudden rush from warm to cold. Katara didn't seem to move, and Aang slowly made his way so he was a little ways behind her. He could hear her crying softly, mumbling things.

"Katara, come down from there." Sokka's voice suddenly rang through speakers. Katara looked up slightly.

"Move Snoozles, you suck as calming people down." Toph voice said taking over. "Come on Katara, we can go home and I'm sure Aang would have something nice to tell you."

"No, Aang we'll probably laugh in my face, tell me he was right the whole time." Katara yelled and Aang's heart broke. "I'm not coming down, no one cares!"

"I care." Aang said speaking up, and Katara turned to him shocked. She stared at his serious face; it was grim and firm, yet soft and gentle.

"Aang?" She questioned. "What, when, how, why?"

"I'm here to stop you; maybe I was a jealous jerk who was concerned. And I ran up the stairs about two minutes ago. Because I don't want to lose you." Aang said gently.

"You're just saying that."

"Katara if you jump, I can a sure you, my life while take that dark path. You know how scared I was the first time, I can't turn around the second time, I couldn't if you weren't here."

"Aang stop."

"No, I won't. I'll do everything to get into jail. I can't live without you, you don't know what its like to wake up and know that someone not going be there to say good morning."

"But I do."

"Katara put yourself in my shoes, you know what I've done, switch the places. What would you do?"

"I don't know." Katara sobbed. "Why are you doing this Aang?"

"I've already had enough death and pain, I don't need anymore." Aang said. "Also because, I can't dare watch the woman I love do this to herself."

"The woman you love?"

"Yes, Katara, I deeply in love with you, and I would gladly follow you if you jumped."

* * *

_Hahaha, its a cliffy, told you it would only get more fluzzy at the end. Please RXR  
_


	8. Leap of Faith

_Ok, I have this really awesome beginning seen in my head. Basically Katara's standing on the edge of the building, hair and dress whipping in the wind. She's staring at Aang, with really wide eyes and shocked expression. Aang however is rather calm and holding out his hand to her.  
_

* * *

"You love me?" Katara asked staring at Aang, the man who saved her, pulled her off the bridge, almost died by her side, told her his past, and was madly in love with her.

"Yes, Katara." Aang said taking a step closer and holding out his hand.

"Katara, or her money." Katara snapped at him.

"The wonderful, smart, beautiful Katara, who's about to throw her life away, along with me heart."

"No, you're saying things, things to make me stay." Katara said standing up and the crowd below gasped. There was the sound of Toph and Sokka fighting over the microphone.

"Do I look like I'm saying things?" Aang said taking another step forward. "I've done enough Katara, to know that material belongs are nothing compared to the hearts of people. I would love you if you were some hobo on the street. Please Katara, don't do this to me."

"But, but, but." Katara said looking at him for some answer, but found none.

"Katara, I want you to be happy, if you think this will make you happy I won't stop you but your talking me down too."

Katara was slightly shaking, staring at him, looking for some flaw, something to prove him wrong, but it was gone, there was nothing, she was staring at someone who was telling herthe truth completely. "What would you do if I died tomorrow?" That was a question Katara wanted him to answer.

"It depends on how you died, if it was this way, I would cry, visit you grave and ultimately die alone. If you were murdered, I would kill who ever killed you, and make my self live. If it was natural, I would surely be depressed, I would do everything and anything to make your name mean something."

"What if you killed me?"

"I would make myself live on this planet, be alive but be dead at the same time, I would never forgive myself."

"Say it again!" Katara demanded.

"What?"

"That you love me."

"I love you, Katara."

It was those four little words that made Katara freeze and stare at him. She remembered in her late middle and early high school years, her and her friends describing their dreams of a man. Tall, strong, smart, loving, and above all perfect. Aang was few of those, but there was something that made Katara all warm inside. She could feel the hot tears rolling down her cheeks, and Aang muttering something softly to her.

She was facing to leaps, one that would lead to the end, and the other to a potential heartbreak. She could hear the mutters of the people below, and Sokka and Toph still fighting over the speakers. Somehow in her search for the answer, her turning and small step backs, her shoe mind up her mind for her. One heel snapped off, and she toppled forward, she screamed in surprise, not knowing which why she was going. She was suddenly in a fierce hug, an iron hold on her firmly.

"It's ok Katara, I'm here." She heard a voice coo in her ear gently, but she was crying to much to know who. "It's alright, relax, I'm here."

"I'm dead aren't I?" Katara said clutching whoever it was tightly.

"I thought zombies were fictional?" And Katara looked up to see Aang holding her close.

"Aang!" Katara yelled hugging him hard and refusing to let go.

They stayed like that for a good set of minutes, ignoring the mutters from the crowd. Even then the cops burst through the door, they stayed like that, with Aang gently cooing her. Katara cried herself to sleep and Aang cried her back to the ground floor, gently smiling down on her. Sokka and Toph meet him in a hug more than anything, and Bato managed to slip the four in the car without a huge crowd forming.  


* * *

"Alright, we're splitting you two, right here and now. Aang is coming with me, and Katara you go do something with Toph." Sokka said as he and Toph entered the house.

Aang popped out of the kitchen with his 'shadow' behind him. Katara had been Aang's shadow for weeks, and was as quiet as a mouse, following closely behind him, finding every excuse to be with him. She would have 'nightmare', and would run off to Aang's room and snuggle up beside him. Katara showed emotion, there was just not words to them, but Aang seemed to know what she was saying by a look.

"You sure that's a good idea, Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Yes!" Sokka said grabbing Aang's wrist before he could protest and dragging him out of the house.

Katara stood there, wordlessly shocked, and frozen without her person to follow. Toph however dragged her to her room and throw her on the bed. Raiding her closet, cloths were flying this way and that, and Katara just watched.

"Here we go!" Toph said holding a little blue sleeveless dress. "This will do nicely."

"For what?" Katara asked, speaking for the first time to someone other than Aang, when she said she had nightmares.

"Don't ask, try on." Toph snapped, shoving her into the closet to change. "So, how does it feel?"

"Um…it's different from what I'm use too." Katara said, coming out. It was indeed different, the dress ended at the floor like always, but she always had sleeves. It was cut on the side so her legs can move and came up to about the middle of her thigh.

"It great!" Toph said. "Now, my friend should be coming soon, actually you know her."

"Thank you Bato!" A female voice said, before the door opened to revealing Suki and her make up bag. "Well, look who's all grown up."

"Suki!" Katara smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Making you presentable!" Suki snapped. "What have you been doing?"

"Shadowing some guy all over the house." Toph said.

"Well, Ms Stacker, I believe I have some work to do." Suki said getting to her work indeed.

Suki worked Katara's hair, making it a lovely style, half down, half up. Momo perked himself on Katara's lap watching the whole thing, purring as she pet him. Katara found the two women to be very stubborn with the topic of what they were doing with her. Suki came all the way form Ba Sing Se to help Katara with whatever, and Toph just had a weird way of doing things. She was in and out of the room the whole time.  


* * *

"Sokka is wonderful to see you." A man with a bread and mustache said trying to hug Sokka.

"Don't touch me Haru!" Sokka snapped at the man. "Or at least don't hug me."

"Picky, picky." Haru said waving a finger around. "Who's this, Sokka I thought you were married to Toph."

"I am, this is Aang." Sokka said pointing to Aang who really just wanted to go back home. Sokka pulled Haru to the side, whispering to him, "Katara's kinda like his shadow. And thetwo have a love problem, they can't just get over the first step."

"Who are you and what have you done to Sokka?" Haru asked with a chuckle. "Now, let's see what I can do you Mr. Gray-eyes."

Haru pulled Aang away before he could ask Sokka what in the world was going on. Sokka found the whole thing rather comical and would pop in from time to time, only to have Haru kick him out. Somehow Aang ended up in a nice suit, looking more like an actor than anything. Haru and Sokka were arguing over something Aang didn't really catch.

His suit was black, Haru said something about bring out those eyes of his. His shirt was a golden yellowy orange, completed by an orange tie. However Aang couldn't change back, Sokka toke his cloths and refused to give them back to, much to Aang's dismay. The two hurriedly left, waving to Haru, but then they were out of there.

* * *

_Somethings being planned!!! Please review this chapter.  
_


	9. Getting over the first step

_Sorry about not updating this, my minds been busy with other ideas for my DA account, I have two rather big stories going on there. Liberation and When hope fought back, to be specific. Also I know I have a lot of grammar and spell mistakes, but this is an old story and going back to check thing will end badly, the story might be turned upside down. So sorry for them all, I'm trying to do better on my newer stories._

_Also one more chapter to go and this baby's done. I don't know anything except the story line._

* * *

Aang was shoved through the house and out two doors into the huge backyard. He heard the door lock behind him, and he turned quickly to it. Sokka was setting him up for something, not that he really didn't mind the thought, but it was a little weird. He stumbled across a table, all set and beautiful, and he just froze and stared at it, like it was going to eat him.

There was a shriek of surprise a little ways to his right. "Toph! Suki! Why's the door locked!?" Katara whined, and Aang heard the door rattling. "They've been acting weird all day this is what I get."

"Sokka did the same to me." Aang said and he heard Katara chock on her breath.

"Sokka? Locked you out too?" Katara asked, still by the door, which was behind a rose bush.

"Yup." Aang said.

"You wouldn't happen to be dressed up all fancy?" Katara's voice was very hesitant, almost afraid he wouldn't answer.

"I believe so."

There were some mumbles behind the bush and a suddenly very shy Katara came shuffling out. Her eyes darted to she then looked away quickly, she was feeling stupid. Not to say Aang wasn't either, but he hadn't minded whatever Toph had had done to her. He knew Katara was looking him over from the corner of her eye, also taking note of the table.

"Oh boy, a table, and it's lit by candles." Katara said nervously fiddling with some of the folds in her dress.

"Yeah, and the sun's setting." Aang pointed out a little nervousness showing, he had learned to control the nerves when Katara first started curling up beside him. "It's almost like a set up."

"Yeah, that's true." They both laugh nervously, eyes meeting then darting away. "Ah, your tie."

Katara rushed over and fixed the tie before Aang had anytime to calculate in his head what was wrong with it. Her hands slowly slide down, holding it out a little. She was frozen, for Aang had noticed a stray hair and gently pushed it behind her ear. Their eyes suddenly meet, there was no set up about that.

The sky was painted for them it seemed, but neither of them saw it. Aang's hands cupped Katara's face, and her grip tightened on the tie, gently pulling him closer. Their eyes slide close and their warm breath tickled and teased the others lips. Softly the two sets of lips met, gently and soft, touching but barely. Slowly the kiss deepened as the sun set, arms found their rightful place, lungs held their air, while tongues explored and voice boxes moaned.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Katara asked when they pulled away, her eyes were still closed.

"Cause we're stupid." Aang muttered against her forehead and chuckled a little. "I don't know, I'm asking myself that question over and over."

"Almost three months with Zuko and we were never this close."

"Let's not talk about him ok."

Katara gave a small smile and hugged Aang tightly, burring her face in his chest.

* * *

"What we'd miss?" Toph asked tying her apron on. "Stupid outfits, why did you have to bring them Suki?"

"First off, I'll say it was a good thing Sokka wasn't here." Suki said she had been watching from on of the side windows, waiting for her moment to enter, it had yet to come. "Second, because they fit the job."

"What do you mean, 'it was a good thing Sokka wasn't here'?" Sokka said fixing the shirt. Suki raised an eyebrow it was all he needed to start regretting the whole thing. "It's for Katara." He hissed over and over to himself.

"She's a grown woman, it's about time someone's tongue went down her throat." Toph said to her husband. "I mean it's not like they did 'it'."

"Oh, God, Toph, why did you have to say that!" Sokka snapped at her.

"Cause its fun."

"Mr. And Ms. Talksalot, can we focus please." Suki said, turning her attention back to the two people on the porch. "Sokka turn on the music."

Sokka grumbled over and turned the music on, sending the two jumping and the sudden new sound.

"It's going to be a long night." Sokka said, and that it was.

* * *

"Dear God, will you stop pacing." Sokka snapped at Aang, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him down into some chair. "You're making me dizzy."

XxXxXxXxX

"Sit still!" Toph said, stopping a squirming Katara from hurting herself. "Suki's all most done, the least you can do is sit still."

XxXxXxXxX

"Look you love Katara right?" Sokka said poking Aang's chest.

"Yes." Aang said, watching Sokka carefully.

"You asked for this, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you nervous?"

Aang gave a low defeated growl.

XxXxXxXxX

"There all done, and don't you look nice." Suki encouraged, but Katara still fiddled with her clothes.

"Come on Katara, its not like he's going to take it back." Toph pointed out. "What's the big deal?"

"It's not something you do everyday with someone." Katara retorted.

"She has a point." Suki said.

"Says the woman who's not married." Toph said. "Besides the point, its normal to feel like this, it last a life time."

Katara groaned, leaning forward till her head hit the table in front of her.

"You're no help." Suki said.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ok…wow…ahem…that's…ah…some good reasons to be nervous." Sokka said coughing some more.

"Well it's the truth!" Aang defeated.

"I know that! Don't work though, once you see her it will all go away."

"Says you."

"Hey! Who's the one who's married?"

"You."

"Don't question what I say."

"Deal."

XxXxXxXxX

"Relax Katara, its not that bad." Toph said.

"I can't I'm too nervous." Katara said pulling at a strand of hair.

"We got that! But once you see him, everything kinda melts away."

"How do you know?" Suki asked.

"Hello, done it before." Toph spelled out, wiggling her fingers. "I know what I'm talking about."

"Stop fighting you too!" Katara said. "We're dealing with my problem."

"Sorry, but you're problem is only thirty minutes away."

Katara groaned in defeat.

XxXxXxXxX

Aang was doing everything in his head to stop from freaking out. The church was indeed packed with people they know. He didn't know half of them, but Katara didn't either. They were all talking among themselves, meeting and greeting, it wasn't until the music started that the people stopped talking. And everything was just like Sokka said, every doubt had was suddenly an unknown to him.

XxXxXxXxX

Katara was gripping Bato so tightly, the poor man couldn't breathe, he was suddenly wished he hadn't been so close to her father. Sokka had indeed pried her off, and loosened the hold, managed to calm her down. She could here the mutters from the crowd, then the silences they took at the music. There was that sound of everyone turning, but Toph was right. What was doubt again?

* * *

_One more chapter and we're done here. Please RXR!!!!  
_


	10. Epilogue

_Sadly, this is the last chapter, however I am working on some other stories that I hope to get posted up here for you all. I might start another Kataang story, but I'm not sure just yet. I am currently working on Liberation which may also be appearing here as well, I hope that gets far._

_I don't own anything but the story line and the OC  
_

* * *

It was the dead middle of summer, sweat came more as rain then rain actually ever did. The old wolfhound rested in the shade, he wasn't a stupid dog, big, but not stupid. The cat sat perched in the window of the air conditioned house, he wasn't stupid either, smarter than the dog it seemed. Brother and sister played the common game of tag with their cousins, while their parents watched form a far.

Their mother smiled as the two ran about laughing, and the twins in her womb gave a small kick. The father was not far off, talking to her brother about something. Her sister-in-law was adding her own comments in from time to time, as witty and wild as they may be. It had been along time since she had heard that yard be filled with laughter from young children.

"You should be resting." Her husband said softly taking the tray from her and sitting her down in a chair. "If their anything like Juu was, we have a handful."

"You should listen, Katara." Her brother said smiling at her. "You're bad enough without children growing in you."

"What does that mean?" Katara said laughing.

"Look out Snoozles." Toph warned with a laugh.

"As long as kids and Aang are present, I'm perfectly fine." Sokka teased.

"I don't know if you need it, I might suddenly notice a cloud." Aang said darkly before sipping his lemonade.

The whole table burst out in laughter, and the four children in the yard stopped to turn to them. They rushed over noticing the glasses of lemonade. The oldest was only eight, but was more Aang then anything else, Katara only got his eyes. His sister on the other hand was Katara more than she was Aang, but her eyes were that lovely shade of stormy gray. There cousins were close to the same, one parent with only the eyes for the other.

"So who won?" Sokka asked his daughter, Tui, more mother than father.

"Dad, it was tag, but no one can get Juu." Tui said pointing angrily at her only older cousin, who was smiling widely.

"Why is that?" Katara asked.

"He's fast." Haroda the youngest of them said. "He's there than he's gone."

"Really?" Aang asked, and his daughter piped up.

"He's uncatchable." Yugi said.

"Nay-uh, Dad can catch me anytime." Juu corrected, before the whole table started laughing.  


* * *

"Hey, slow down." Juu shouted at his youngest siblings, which was a phrase that hardly came out of his mouth without a sarcastic tone.

"Did that just come out of your mouth?" Yugi teased.

"You make it sound worse." Juu retorted.

"Because they're eight and you're the schools track star." Aang said butting in.

"They're on a sugar." Katara pointed out. "Not even you can catch them."

Both Father and son smiled before making that silent bet and running off. Each managed to grab one twin and race back, placing them on the counter for Katara to see. The smiles said 'look I got one', which was usually how everyday went. Katara rolled her eyes thanking both, before explaining the basic rules of the house while they were gone.

"And no parties." It was for both but it was directed to Juu.

"Why do I always get glared at that when you say that?" Juu questioned popping a grape into his mouth.

"Cause there's more me, then you mother in you." Aang said and Juu almost choked on his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Juu said straightening up. "Kaze, Taki, Let's go start that homework." The twin sisters groaned. "I know the feeling."

"I'll watch them mom." Yugi assured, before pushing her parents out of the house.

"I don't trust them." Katara said.

"They're your kids, but you trust me enough to give me a place to stay." Aang pointed out raising an eyebrow.

"You were a stray."

"You were too, if I remember correctly."  


* * *

"Life was something that took them by storm, more than anything. It drove him down the path of wrong in the beginning, and her down lonely street. They meet somewhere in the crossroads, his come back, her depression. Both alone and strayed, uncle murdered, parents killed in a tragic car crash, yet together they were happy. His past hurt, her heart ached, gateways to death seemed everywhere to them, yet they stayed a little long and meet. She threaten to jump, he pulled her off." Juu stated at the toast for his parents renewing their vows.

"She helped, he stayed. Another came, and he cared still, while she ran off for a while, they fought. The other used her, heartbroken once again and she went to jump." Yugi said chiming in. "He confessed, and she fell, a leap of faith that her shoe made for her. Brother and wife set them up, along with their friends. First kiss the sky was painted just for them, to bad they didn't notice, dance till they danced off to sleep."

"Nine months later, he asked her hand, she claimed she came with it. Soon after they were nervous wrecks, their helpers weren't very helpful in advice. Music started, and doubt was some foreign language." Kaze said picking up were her older sister left off. "Nine months later the first and only son started living on the outside. Two years later a sister joined him, and six years after that, twins did as well."

"Off they went one by one, out the door, flew the nest. There was no more laughter in that backyard, no, not till son brought fiancé home. Years past and slowly sisters brought their own. Grand kids filled the yard with that laughter again. And now their back here, renewing the vows and the promise." Taki finished and everyone clapped.

"By the way, that was not planned." Juu pointed out before sitting down, and the whole room laughed.

"It sure sounded planned." Haroda shouted.

"Thank your father for that." Yugi shouted back.

Laughter filled the room again, if it was one thing the four managed to bring back to life was a story and laughter. Katara and Aang watched from a far and the laughter washed over the room, between comments between them. They were all older with their own families to run, yet they still had times to be the kids in the backyard, the track star, the swimmer, and the actors they were in school.

"I think we did good." Katara whispered.

"We did more than good." Aang whispered backed. "We helped a fellow stray."

"And past the tradition on."

"Yes that indeed." Aang agreed looking at one of his grandson's friends, Juu had taken under his wing when thing were getting rough. "Strays are far too common."

* * *

_Noz its over, but I really love this story, and it is one of my most liked ones. Please RXR  
_


End file.
